


Collision Course

by saintarchangel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Humour, Trans Character, thryce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintarchangel/pseuds/saintarchangel
Summary: Thrawn is betrayed by the one closest to him, and Arihnda Pryce is there to witness it...





	Collision Course

**Author's Note:**

> my headcanon: thrawn is a woman, a he/him lesbian. also. i just stayed up the whole night before writing this so i am the only person who finds this funny

Body against body, soft breathing in a silent room.

Thrawn towered over Pryce with his knee expertly against Arihnda’s throat, as if he was about to crush her esophagus with his body weight alone. Of course, he did not, standing up and offering a hand for Arihnda to get up like some sort of overlooking statue.

Arihnda ignored this, getting upright on her own. She huffed. No matter how much or how hard Arihnda practiced, he always seemed to have an answer ready to everything Arihnda threw at him and coming up as the victor in the end even when Arihnda held the upper hand for a while. Even worse, it always seemed like Thrawn did not take their spars quite as seriously as Arihnda.

The way Thrawn saw it, he was keeping his level of expertise modest to allow Arihnda space to better her fighting skills. How infuriating. Arihnda, on the other hand, wanted Thrawn to come at her full force, even if it would’ve meant her instant loss.

“Again,” she said, shifting her body weight into a stance, hoping to lure out that type of cool, practiced strength she knew Thrawn possessed. Thrawn inclined his head to the side in an unsaid question before complying with his own much subtler stance.

“Your resilience makes one wonder where resilience ends and folly starts,” he said, face unreadable. “A tactician knows when a fight cannot be won.”  
“It must be a good thing I am a politician instead,” Arihnda said in as pleasant of a voice she could muster in between her heavier breathing. Thrawn was not unaffected, but he was much more subdued with his breaths. “You never had the eye for politics,” she continued.

As infuriating as it was, Thrawn almost gave Arihnda something like a soft amused hum of a breath. The moment was gone so fast it would’ve been missed by anyone else than Arihnda, who had known the woman for quite some time.

First their paths had danced on peripherals of their vision… As of late, the two of them worked closely on Lothal. They’d always been like two planets destined to eventually collide. Would the final confrontation be an act of open destruction or something else?

Arihnda mentally reprimanded herself for the strange line of thought, pushing sweat from her eyes and waiting for Thrawn’s first move.

It did not come.

Thrawn stood perfectly still, eyes taking in Arihnda’s form. The way her tight shirt clung to her-- The way she held herself in her own distinctive way that told of her background in holding her poise… Something wild and unknown about her like the Unknown Regions. Like when she had barely survived the destruction of an entire city.

Unawares, Arihnda narrowed her eyes at Thrawn’s gaze. He always had a certain look when he thought of something, and Arihnda had seen him do it enough to learn to discern it.  
“Well?” Arihnda asked. Thrawn blinked once, twice, as if Arihnda had just caught him and winded him up. He did not say anything, but moved his body so that his other leg was in front of him more, slender fingers curled up into fists.

The strike came. Thrawn moved forward, and the two of them were caught in an elaborate dance wherein the other would strike, then the other. Arihnda shifted, using her weight and Thrawn’s taller stature to her advantage to fell him.

Thrawn seemed unfazed, their spar continuing like a more aggressive version of a vertical ballroom dance, both taking turns to be on top, trying to force the other to quit. Arihnda was furious. The woman was playing with her-- There was no way she should’ve been able to fell him so easily. No matter, she did not let these thoughts breach her exterior.

Just moments later, Arihnda found her arm in a lock, her harsh breaths coming up against Thrawn’s throat. The hot air tickled Thrawn’s skin like feathers. There was something about governor Pryce… Her resilience, even when it turned to folly.

“You have lost,” Thrawn said in almost a whisper. Arihnda frowned, full lips brushing against the soft skin underneath Thrawn’s jaw. It was true. There was no way out of how Thrawn held her down with his body weight, her arm almost painfully in his grip. Arihnda gave it a brief struggle, her hips moving against his, before lying still.

“This time,” Arihnda shot back after catching her breath. In private, she was tired of keeping up appearances she kept in public, letting a certain measure of haughtiness in her voice. Thrawn said nothing, but eased his grip on her arm. Arihnda drew her hand back, putting it on Thrawn’s side to push him to the side.

Thrawn did not move for a moment too long for it to be a mistake. He never made mistakes. He was some sort of otherworldly being with his lapis-blue skin and lava-hot eyes. Arihnda quirked an eyebrow at this, but said nothing. Thrawn, simply, straightened on top of her, now straddling her hips.

Arihnda took on the most bemused face before letting her eyes trail down Thrawn’s body, the way sweat-slick fabric clung to the sharp angles of his tempered muscles… And the way his erection was visible through his tight trousers. Arihnda stared at this, unashamed, wondering if this was some sort of joke.

Perhaps the grand admiral had somehow found his calling with lewd pranks. There’d be a congratulating crowd-- Eli Vanto himself would walk in from the door with a recorder, ready to capture the unbecoming look on Arihnda Pryce’s face. So Arihnda did nothing, and looked back up at Thrawn’s eyes staring somewhere past her head.

Thrawn felt… Confused. Dumbfounded. Emotions previously unknown to him. Like he’d been betrayed somehow, even if his face was as calm as ever. He exhaled. Arihnda waited for the crowd that never came when Thrawn collected himself and rose up to his feet.

“Pardon me…” Thrawn trailed off. Arihnda blinked. Trailed off? Grand Admiral Thrawn? Arihnda narrowed her eyes, formulating a “Thrawn was replaced by a lookalike”-thread in her mind. She got up as well, swiftly turning to her belongings and pulling out a blaster, pointing it at the so-called Grand Admiral. 

Thrawn did nothing, drying his face with a towel. 

“When did we become acquaintances for the first time?” Arihnda asked, mentally doing a checklist of questions this Thrawn would have to answer correctly before she’d stun him. The problem was, he was answering all of her questions correct, his voice even.

“Governor Pryce,” Thrawn finally interjected, “you are wasting your time. It merely seems that my body finds yours quite attractive.”

Arihnda squinted, glancing down upon her own heaving breasts contained in her sports bra. All that was needed to break the woman’s impeccable poise was a pair of sweaty lumps? She snorted in disbelief.

Thrawn held his gaze even on Arihnda’s glacier-blue eyes with deep eye bags, lacking her usual makeup. Her black thick hair was tousled charmingly, one would suppose. Her body… Well, she was indeed well-endowed and chubby, her brown skin there and here mottled with beauty marks. It was it’s own work of art.

On the other hand, Arihnda was staring at Thrawn as if he’d said something completely outlandish, holding her blaster nicely squared at Thrawn’s heart and set to kill. A moment later, she let the blaster’s nose dive, adopting a more relaxed stance.

“You don’t look completely awful yourself,” she concluded in a neutral voice, letting her blaster fall. It seemed as if the two of them had come to a truce. They both found each other mutually attractive. Interesting, but useless in the grand scale of things, both thought.

“I suppose this concludes our sparring for today,” Thrawn said.

“Yes,” Arihnda agreed.

“Excellent. I will see you at the meeting, then.”

Arihnda collected her things and left. After cooling down, Thrawn did the same: but not before deleting the logs on the room for the past hour.

These two planets were the most troublesome, most collision-free ones Lady Destiny had ever seen.


End file.
